The Magical Adventures of Sabrina Spellman
by TJ Boswell
Summary: Sabrina Spellman is visited by a Hogwarts teacher who explains that she has been accepted at the school. Unexpectedly, she will be starting out in her fifth year of Hogwarts since she was raised in the United States and never attended magical school there. At Hogwarts, she gains friends and enemies. Pairings are to be determined. Rated T
1. New Beginnings

THE MAGICAL ADVENTURES OF SABRINA SPELLMAN

CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS

Sabrina Spellman, daughter of the late High Priest of the Church of Night in Greendale, was now unpacking her personal belongings in her new home in London, England. She and her two aunts, Hilda and Zelda, had moved their business called Spellman Mortuary, to England which was Hilda's home country. Sabrina was not sure how her new life in another country would work out with her being a half-witch, but she was very happy to no longer attend the Academy of Unseen Arts and have to deal with Prudence and her two sisters at the Academy anymore.

For right now, Sabrina was happy with her new bedroom and her familiar, a black cat named Salem, was laying on her bed. "Well, Salem," she said while stroking the cat's black fur, "we're home now. No more Academy or covens...just a normal life in good old England." Salem yawned and closed his eyes. "Besides, I don't know of a magical school anywhere in England, so I might check out some of the normal schools here."

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was reading the book that showed names of students who would be attending ths school. He stopped at the name Spellman and smiled. Severus Snape entered the headmaster's office to report on Lord Voldemor'ts plans. "Ah, Severus," said Dumbledore smiling, "your timing is most opportune." Severus, though he did not show it, was confused. "It appears we will be having a new student attending Hogwarts this year. She is from America but has moved to London a few days ago. I need you to invite her to attend Hogwarts."

"Why can't you do it, Albus?" Severus asked. "Why have me do it?"

"I have a hunch that Miss Spellman will be more accepting of you," said Dumbledore calmly. "Now, I would suggest Apparating to the Spellman residence soon before Miss Spellman has a chance to find another school to attend." Severus was about to walk away but stopped when Dumbledore added, "I also have a hunch that she will be hard-headed, Severus, so do try and keep your temper."

"I will try my best," Severus said. He walked through the grounds of Hogwarts toward the gates and Disapparated.

Spellman Residence

Sabrina was sitting in the living room with her aunts when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she said and opened the front door. She stepped back when she saw a stern-looking man wearing a long black robe on the threshold. He had a hooked nose, black eyes and shoulder-length black hair. "Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Sabrina Spellman," said the man. Sabrina could tell that he was not a person to take lightly.

"I'm Sabrina Spellman," she said and led him inside. "Can I offer you something to drink, Mr..."

"You will address me as 'Professor Snape' or 'sir'," said the man, "and a cup of tea woud be nice. I've had a long trip."

Sabrina went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea. "So, what can I do for you, Professor Snape?"

"You, Miss Spellman, have been invited to attend the school that I teach at." Snape explained. "It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, you will learn how to control your magic and will be taught different subjects about magic. I teach Potions."

"Cool," said Sabrina. "When does school start and what do I need for supplies?" She took the envelope Severus handed her and read the letter along with the list of supplies she would need for the school year. "Okay, but there is one tiny problem, sir," she said. "I don't have the money to buy these things."

Severus handed her a leather bag full of coins. "This should cover the cost of your supplies," he said. "The headmaster figured you wouldn't have an account at Gringotts, so he asked me to give you this. There should be at least two hundred Galleons, eighty-five Sickles and fifty Knuts here to pay for your supplies. Don't spend it all in one place." He gave her the smallest of grins. "Term starts on September first. You will catch the train at King's Cross Station at eleven o'clock that morning. Your ticket is in the envelope and yes, Miss Spellman, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters does exist."

After giving her the envelope, he also offered to take her shopping in Diagon Alley so she could have her supplies early. "Term doesn't start for another few weeks, but I believe it would be a good idea to have everything now and I would have to tutor you in the first four years of your schooling," he explained. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, that would be fine," said Sabrina smiling at him. "Why don't you explain what's going on to Aunt Hilda and Zelda and then we can go?" Severus nodded and she led him to the sitting room where her aunts were. "Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, this is Professor Snape, a teacher at a school called Hogwarts. Apparently, I've been invited to attend the school to learn more about magic."

"Well," said Zelda, "I, for one, have no objections to you going to school for magic. I just hope you'll focus on your education rather than goofing off or finding some boy you can make out with while you're there." Sabrina scowled but nodded. "Good. Now, will she be coming home every day, Professor, or is this more like a boarding school?"

"Hogwarts is a boarding school," Severus explained. "I understand that you do not use wands to channel your magic." Zelda nodded. "In order to attend Hogarts, Sabrina is required to have a wand. I wll be taking her to the Wizarding shopping center called Diagon Alley for her to purchase her supplies. I will also be bringing her up to speed on the first four years of education so she can be caught up with the rest of her classmates. Normally, students attend Hogwarts at the age of eleven, but seeing as she is entering fifth year, she will need to catch up." He looked at Sabrina and added, "Unless you think you can manage without tutoring, Miss Spellman?"

Sabrina took a moment to think and said, "If I decline your offer to tutor me, will I be able to ask you any questions if I have any later on?" Severus nodded. "Okay, then I'll hold off on the tutoring for now." Severus nodded and she followed him to the front door where he offered her his arm. "Why do you want me to hold onto your arm, sir?"

"We will be Apparating to Diagon Alley," he told her. "Hold onto my arm and do not let go." Sabrina did as asked and she felt as if she were stuffed into a thin rubber tube. When the feeling subsided, she gasped for air. "Congratulations, Sabrina, you have just Apparated for the first time." He gave her a small smile. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't vomited yet. Most people would vomit on their first Apparition."

"I guess I have a strong stomach, sir," she said grinning and looked at the list of supplies. "I think we should get my wand first." Severus nodded and led her to a shop called Ollivander's Wand Shop and went inside. Sabrina was greeted by an elderly man who owned the shop. "Hi," she said sweetly, "I'm Sabrina Spellman. I need a wand." She leaned toward him and added in a whisper, "I'm starting Hogwarts this year."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and said, "Very well, Sabrina. Give me your arm and I'll make some measurements." She held out her right arm and he used a measuring tape to measure her arm and he placed a small stack of long, narrow boxes. He opened one and handed her a wooden wand. "Try this one."

Sabrina took the wand and gave it a wave. Several boxes flew off the shelf behind Ollivander. "No, not that one," he said and took it away from her and replaced it with another one. "Try this one. Willow and Dragon heartstring, twelve and a quarter inches long." Sabrina flicked it and Severus's robes caught fire. "Well, that one is definitely not the one for you...let's see...how about this one? Cherry and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches." Sabrina waved that one and shot a jet of water in Severus's face.

"Oops," she said stifling a laugh, "sorry Professor." Severus dried his face with a flick of his wand. The next wand she tried was blackthorn and dragon heartstring measuring ten and three quarter inches long. Sabrina waved it and felt warmth at her fingertips and watched as green and gold sparks showered her.

"Very good!" Ollivander said happily. "The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Spellman, and it looks like the wand has chosen you. That will be twelve Galleons." She handed him the money, thanked the owner and followed Severus to their next destination: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

After all of her shopping was done, Sabrina entered her house and showed her aunts the items she had purchased and told them about her trip to Diagon Alley. "It was so much fun! I've never seen so much stuff before! I mean, I was very tempted to buy my own broomstick, but I don't think Professor Dumbledore would be very happy if I spent too much money on a broom." Aunt Hilda laughed. "I think I'll get a head start on my books so I don't have to do much to catch up with my other classmates." Sabrina went to her room and started to read her textbooks. The first one she opened was The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5. "Well, Salem, these spells are pretty interesting. I'm not sure what to think about Defensive Magical Theory because it shows nothing in here about using spells."

Salem looked up and actually spoke. "I believe whoever is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class doesn't want any students learning how to use the spells needed, Sabrina." She nodded. "So, will I be able to go with you? I am your protector, after all."

"Yes, you can come with me," said Sabrina scratching him affectionately behind the ears. "According to my school supply list, students can have a choice of an owl, a cat or a toad. Since you are technically my cat, you are my pet, so you'll be coming with me. Just make sure to speak when no one else is around or something, okay?"

Salem stretched out on her bed and said, "Maybe you can explain to your friends that I can talk?" She shrugged. "I mean, this is a magical school, Sabrina. I'm sure there are a lot of talking animals there."

"Severus told me that there are four Houses at Hogwarts. Each has their own traits. Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart and have a desire to learn and Slytherins are cunning and determined. I wonder which House I'll get sorted into." Salem asked what House she wanted to be in and Sabrina said, "It doesn't work that way. The Sorting Hat tells you what House you'll be in according to Professor Snape. I don't think it really matters what House I want to be in." Even though she said it, Sabrina was really nervous to find out which House she would be sorted into and if she'd make any friends there. 


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

THE MAGICAL ADVENTURES OF SABRINA SPELLMAN

CHAPTER 2: JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS

On the first of September, Sabrina and her two aunts arrived at King's Cross Station. "Okay," said Sabrina while glancing at her ticket, "we have to find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters...where is it?"

"Well," said Aunt Hilda, "I believe it should be between platforms nine and ten, but I don't see anything." Sabrina sighed sadly. She was right. There was nothing between the two platforms. "Maybe we should ask for directions?"

"Oh, Hilda," said Aunt Zelda with a small chuckle, "we are Spellmans. We don't ask for directions." She glanced around the area in deep thought for a few minutes and finally said, "Let's try walking toward that wall between platforms nine and ten and see what happens." The trio slowly walked forward, Sabrina pushing the trolley holding her trunk and Salem's cage, and walked through the wall. Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise when she saw a large scarlet steam engine and several children boarding the train. A boy her age with messy jet-black hair and round glasses was staring at something in the distance, but she took no notice.

"I think we made it, Aunt Z," said Sabrina with a grin. She hugged her two aunts and headed for the train. Three boys were standing near the entrance to one of the carriages on the train. "Excuse me," Sabrina said cheerfully to them, "can you please let me through?" The pale boy with white-blonde hair scowled at her. "Is there a problem?"

"This," he said gesturing to the carriage she was looking forward to boarding, "is the Slytherin carriage. It's only for Slytherin students." The two larger boys grunted their agreement.

Sabrina sighed. "Okay, well, until I find out which House I'm in, I'm going to join you whether you like it or not." The blonde boy looked mildly surprised. "I'm Sabrina Spellman."

"Draco Malfoy," he said, "and this is Crabbe and Goyle." Sabrina smiled at the two larger boys. "You're new to Hogwarts, then?" She nodded. "Yes, I heard from Father that Hogwarts was gaining a new student, though they aren't first year. I guess that'll be you, then?"

"That's right," said Sabrina. "You got a problem with that?" Draco shrugged and let her board. Sabrina walked along the corridor looking for a compartment she could sit in for a minute before finding one with a dark-skinned boy that made her think of her cousin Ambrose. "Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" The boy shrugged and she sat down. "I'm Sabrina Spellman. I know that new students are normally first years, but I'm an exception thanks to the headmaster. Not sure why, though."

The boy looked at her and grinned. "The name's Blaise Zabini," he said. "Yeah, you're right. First years are normally the new students but wth Hogwarts, you really have to expect the unexpected." She grinned back at him. "So, where are you from, Miss Spellman? You sound American."

Sabrina nodded. "I'm from a small town called Greendale. We moved to England over the summer and I was visited by Professor Snape. He told me that I was invited to Hogwarts." Blaise nodded. "I don't know which House I'll be sorted into, though. Professor Snape told me all about the Houses and...well, I'm not sure which one the Sorting Hat will sort me into."

"Well," said Blaise with a friendly smile, "whichever House you get into, I'll still be your friend." Sabrina smiled back and Salem watched them. "Did you study the books?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to think about the Defense Agains the Dark Arts textbook, though. I practically learned nothing from it." Sabrina said. Blaise nodded again.

The train stopped and the students got off the train. Sabrina joined Blaise, Draco and Crabbe and Goyle in one of the carriages. She saw a skeletal winged horse connected to the carriage. "What is that?" she asked in a whisper. "That thing pulling the carriage?"

"That," said Blaise, "is a Thestral. Very smart creatures and very good with directions. Professor Dumbledore uses them when he doesn't want to Apparate or is too tired for long travels." He looked at her and added, "Have you seen someone die?" Sabrina nodded. "That's why you can see them. They're normally invisible to most people." Sabrina didn't know how to respond. She was more focused on which House she would be sorted into.

Sabrina entered the Great Hall and instantly felt a wave of nausea. There were so many people watching her. A stern-looking woman wearing green robes and her hair in a tight bun approached her. "You must be Miss Spellman." Sabrina nodded. "I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of the school. Now, I want you to join the first years for the Sorting Ceremony. When I call your name, you will sit on the stool in front of the hall and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will announce which House you belong to." Sabrina stood in line with the other first years and waited for her name to be called. McGonagall called each new student's name in alphabetical order. After nearly a half-hour, McGonagall called, "Spellman, Sabrina!" and Sabrina sat on the stool with the whole school watching her intently.

She heard a voice speaking to her in her head. _"Ah, yes, Sabrina Spellman, the first Spellman to enter Hogwarts,"_ the hat said. _"Your cunning and determination overshadow your bravery. Better be SLYTHERIN!"_ Sabrina stood up and made her way to the table nearest her where Draco Malfoy and his friends were sitting. She sat beside Blaise who shook her hand happily.

Sabrina watched as Professor Dumbledore approached the podium and began to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he announced. "We have a couple of changes in staffing this year. First, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." The teacher he mentioned stood up and the students applauded her. "Also, I wish to introduce you to Dolores Umbridge who will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope you will all join me in wishing our new teacher good luck." Sabrina watched as a short, plump woman with a toad-like face and short curly brown hair wearing pink stood up smiling. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has informed me there will be no magic in the corridors and there is also a ban on many items. A full list will be on his office door. Now..." The headmaster's words were interrupted by Professor Umbridge who was now standing next to Dumbledore who looked surprised.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," said Umbridge in a sweet, high-pitched voice. Sabrina had the sudden urge to vomit at the sound. "And I am so very happy to see all of your happy faces smiling up at me." Sabrina glanced around and noticed that nobody was smiling at all. "I am sure we will all be very good friends." The short woman's voice became more serious as she spoke. "The Ministry of Magic considers the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Progress for progress' sake must be discouraged. Let's perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." With that said, she sat down again.

Sabrina didn't know much about the Wizarding laws in England, but she did know for sure that the Ministry of Magic here was trying to interfere with the daily routines. She followed the Prefect, who just happened to be Draco Malfoy, and the other Slytherins down to the dungeons. "Now," he said in a slightly bored tone, "you'll probably get lost trying to find the common room, but if you find a fellow Slytherin, just ask if you do get lost." They stopped at a stone wall. "Just say the password and you'll gain entrance to the common room." He faced the wall and said, _"Parseltongue,"_ and the door slid open to let them in. Sabrina gasped at the large room she looked at. The walls were made of stone and the floor-to-ceiling windows cast a green light when the sun hit since the room was below the lake. "This is the Slytherin common room. You will spend your free time here whether you study or just hang out with your other classmates. The girls' dorms are on the right and the boys' dorms are on the left. You will find your trunks and other things that you own in your dorm already."

Sabrina sat on the edge of her four-poster bed gently petting Salem behind the ears. "I think I'll like it here, Salem," she said happily. "It feels like home."

"Yeah," he said, "I like it here, too. Especially the food." Sabrina laughed and Salem added, "So, do you think you'll find a boyfriend here? I found a few options for you."

Sabrina gave him a stern look. "Let me deal with my love life. After my breakup with Harvey, I don't know if I'll ever find someone like him."

"That's the problem, Sabrina," Salem said wisely. "You're looking for someone like Harvey. Maybe you should find someone like you." Sabrina gave that some thought and agreed "Just think of it like this. You need someone who can bring out the real you. Just focus on that and narrow down the options a bit."

"Thanks, Salem," said Sabrina patting his head. "Who knew you could be so helpful with the love life?" Salem shrugged and curled up to go to sleep as some of Sabrina's roommates entered the dormitory. "Hi, girls. I'm sorry, I never got your names."

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," one of the girls said. "It's very nice to meet you." Sabrina shook her hand. "Beautiful cat, by the way."

"Yeah, he's great," Sabrina agreed. "Who are the others?"

"This is Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass." Pansy said gesturing to each girl in turn. "So, do you know which classes you'll be taking along with the core classes?"

"Well," Sabrina said bringing out a short list that Professor Snape gave her to look over, "I was hoping you'd be able to help me figure that out. Tell me what each class is like." The other girls agreed to her suggestion and joined her on her bed. "Tell me about Care of Magical Creatures."

"Care of Magical Creatures is not too bad," said Pansy. "Professor Hagrid, who we found out is not here right now, is different than most teachers. He just started a couple of years ago in our third year. He has a tendency to show us monstrous creatures like hippogriffs and Blast-Ended Skrewts, but he also showed us Nifflers and flobberworms, so, all in all, the class is interesting."

"Okay," said Sabrina marking the class with a check mark, "I'll take that one. How about Muggle Studies?"

"Neither one of us takes that class, but there is someone who does." Millicent said. "Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. She started taking Muggle Studies two years ago and, from what she's said about it to Potter and Weasley, it's not bad. She also takes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Right. Muggle Studies it is. What about Divination?" Sabrina said. The other girls went into a long tale about the teacher named Professor Trelawney, who they considered to be more of a fraud than anything. "Well, I think I'll give that a try. So, what should I have to know about Hogwarts that I haven't been told already?"

"Well, the staircases move a lot, so you may get lost sometimes," said Tracey, "and there are ghosts here. Our House Ghost is the Bloody Baron; Gryffindor's is Nearly-Headless Nick; Hufflepuff has the Fat Friar and Ravenclaw has the Grey Lady. Be very careful of Peeves the Poltergeist. He's pretty crafty." Sabrina nodded. "Classes are pretty interesting most times. Transfiguration is pretty hard considering you have to know the theory behind every spell you cast. Charms is great. Professor Flitwick is friendly and will help you if you have trouble. You'll find Potions to be difficult sometimes, but that's mostly because the potions we're to brew get harder every year, and Defense Against the Dark Arts...well, let's just say we've had a few interesting teachers in the past few years."

"Yeah, our favorite was Professor Lupin," said Millicent, "but he turned out to be a werewolf." Sabrina gasped. "Lupin helped Potter learn a spell called the Patronus Charm, which he incidentally used in the presence of his Muggle cousin over the summer because he claims two Dementors, beings who can suck the soul from your body, tried to attack him. He was brought into the Ministry for a hearing before school started and got cleared of all charges thanks to Dumbledore."

"Damn," Sabrina said. "Well, I'm going to bed. I need enough rest if I want to be focused for classes tomorrow." The other girls nodded and went to their beds. Sabrina covered up and fell asleep right away.

The next morning, Sabrina woke up in a very cheerful mood as she walked with her other classmates to breakfast. Draco Malfoy was very interested in her past and was very sympathetic when he found out about her most recent relationship failure. "I'm sorry you went through that, Spellman," he said patting her shoulder gently. They sat down at the table and grabbed their food. "On the bright side, have you ever thought of trying out for Quidditch?"

"No, and I really don't know anything about it." Sabrina explained. "I'll give it some thought, though." She was almost finished eating when Professor Snape tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, hi, Professor. What can I help you with?"

"I am here to ask you which classes you would like to take along with your core classes," said Snape. "Have you given them any thought?"

"Yes. I'd like to take Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies." Sabrina explained. Snape tapped a blank timetable with his wand and her schedule appeared on it. "Looks like we have History of Magic first thing." Once she was done eating, Sabrina and her new friends headed to the fourth floor. When she and the others sat down at their desks, Sabrina noticed that the teacher was a ghost. Professor Binns did roll call and then started the lecture on giant wars. Unlike most of the class, Sabrina did not fall asleep during class. Instead, she took notes and compared them to the textbook titled _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

After History of Magic, Sabrina and some of her classmates went to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. The substitute teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank, stood near the gamekeeper's cabin as the class crowded around her. "Good afternoon, everyone," she said. "Can anyone tell me what I have on this table?" Unsurprisingly, Hermione Granger's hand rose. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"That's a bowtruckle," she said.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." The teacher picked up a bowtruckle. "These little creatures live mostly in trees whose wood are made into wands. They eat wood lice. Now, their fingers are very sharp which can be used to dig out wood lice and, if they are threatened, will try to gouge out your eyes." Sabrina took notes on the subject. "You will attempt to take care of your bowtruckle today by feeding them wood lice."

Sabrina and Draco moved to the table to get their bowtruckle and some wood lice. "This is actually fun," Sabrina told Draco as they sat down in the grass watching the bowtruckle eat the lice. "These are pretty cute."

"Yeah, I suppose so," he said. "Better than that blasted Hippogriff Hagrid showed us on his first day teaching this subject. The bloody beast attacked me!"

"Only because you were too stupid to listen to what Hagrid said, Malfoy!" Harry Potter said angrily. Draco stood up and went for his wand, but Sabrina stopped him. "So, Spellman, you think that Professor Grubbly-Plank's a better teacher than Hagrid?"

Sabrina marched up to Harry and said through clenched teeth, "I never said that, Potter! Hell, I don't even know Hagrid, so I suggest you shut up before I show you what a Spellman can do." Harry laughed at her. "Oh, you think that's funny? I may be a nice person, Harry Potter, but cross me and you will not like me." He scoffed and walked away with Ron Weasley behind him. The only one who stayed was Hermione Granger. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, I happen to mostly agree with you that this lesson is really interesting," said Hermione, "and I was wondering if you'd like to walk to Muggle Studies with me after lunch. Harry and Ron aren't taking the class, so I need someone to talk to at least." Sabrina shrugged. "Meet me in the entrance hall after lunch and we'll walk together." Sabrina nodded. "By the way, just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you can't be friends with a Gryffindor. Whoever told you that needs to learn a few things."

"Right, I'll see you after lunch, then," said Sabrina, "and I'm sorry about getting hostile toward your friend. I think he needs a Cheering Charm or two." Hermione giggled and hurried off after her friends while Sabrina and Draco handed their bowtruckle to Professor Grubbly-Plank at the end of class.

After lunch, Sabrina met Hermione in the entrance hall for Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage. "You're a lot nicer than Harry is," Sabrina said as they walked up the stairs to their class. "I've been hearing a lot about him from my friends and some say he's pretty nice."

"He normally is," said Hermione, "but lately he's been in a bad mood and I'm trying to figure out why. Over the summer, we were staying at his godfather's house. The first night he got there, he practicall bit my head off because Professor Dumbledore asked Ron and me to not tell him much in our letters and then he had this hearing at the Ministry for casting the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin, which only made things worse."

"Did something happen to him to make him act like this?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, Harry was chosen to compete in a deadly tournament between three schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute of Magic. Normally one student from each school is chosen to represent their schools in the tournament, but Harry's name was picked because some Death Eater - a follower of Voldemort's - put his name in the Goblet of Fire and he had to compete. At the end of the tournament, Harry was taken to a graveyard where one of our classmates, Cedric Diggory, was killed and Harry duelled Lord Voldemort. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year was a Death Eater using a potion to transform them into another person. It turns out that Death Eater that Harry thought was the teacher was the one who put his name in the Goblet and tried to get him killed."

"Yeah, I can see how that would really make him mad." Sabrina said nodding. "Maybe I should apologize to him for how I treated him. I didn't know anything about that." Hermione nodded. "Well, here we are." They stopped at the door to the classroom and went inside. "I'm actually half mortal, so I know a little about Muggles, but I'd like to learn this subject from a wizard's point of view." They took their seats and began the lesson. Sabrina was very excited to learn how wizards thought about the mortals and had a general idea of what was going on.

After that class was Potions with Professor Snape, which Sabrina was looking forward to. She took a seat next to Blaise Zabini, who smiled at her. "For today's lesson, you will be brewing the Draught of Peace." Snape explained. "This potion relieves anxiety and agitation. The instructions for this potion are on the blackboard." The whole class began their brewing and after nearly a half-hour, Sabrina heard Snape talking to Harry Potter. "What is this supposed to be, Potter?" he said.

"The Draught of Peace," Harry said not looking at him.

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?" Snape asked. Most of the class laughed. Harry nodded. "Read the last line for me."

"'Simmering lowers heat. Add seven drops of syrup of hellebore.'" Harry read. Snape then asked if he had done everything on the blackboard. "No, I didn't. I forgot to add the syrup of hellebore."

"That's right, Potter," Snape sneered. "You will receive a zero for the day." He waved his wand over Harry's cauldron muttering, _"Evanesco!"_ The contents in the potion vanished leaving Harry particularly angry. Snape then walked over to Sabrina's cauldron. "Very good, Miss Spellman. Your potion is the exact color the instructions say for it to be. Five points to Slytherin"

After the class ended, Sabrina caught up with Harry who was walking down the corridor. "What do you want, Spellman?" he snarled.

"Okay," Sabrina said stopping him, "first, you don't have to have that attitude with me. I only came to apologize for my attitude earlier today and to say that I'm sorry for what you witnessed. Hermione told me about your duel with Voldemort." Harry nodded. "I know you don't like Slytherins much, and I respect that, butI really would like to be your friend and, if you'll let me, I'd like to help you."

"Okay," Harry said calming down a little. "I'm sorry for snapping at you during Care of Magical Creatures. I thought that you liked Professor Grubbly-Plank better than Hagrid."

"First off," Sabrina told him, "I don't know Hagrid because he's not even here for me to meet him. Second, I love that class because I get to learn stuff about creatures I never knew existed." He nodded. "So, what do you say, Harry? Are we friends?" She held out her hand for him to shake. Harry smiled and shook her hand. She noticed something wrong with his left hand and looked at it. The words 'I must not tell lies' was engraved in his skin. "What happpened to you?"

"Umbridge gave me detention for saying that Voldemort's back." Harry explained as they walked to the entrance hall. "She had me write lines with a 'special' quill of hers that, apparently, writes in your own blood instead of ink."

"You need to see Professor McGonagall or someone, Harry," said Sabrina. "Come on. Let's go to McGonagall." Harry was not willing to do this, but decided not to cross her, so they walked to McGonagall's office. "Professor, we have a problem." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry's hand.

"What happened, Potter?" she asked. "Who did this?"

"Professor Umbridge," Harry replied. "I told her that You-Know-Who is back and she gave lines for detention using a special quill of hers."

"Apparently," Sabrina said bitterly, "that quill uses the person's blood as ink." McGonagall's face paled. "Can you do anything about this?"

McGonagall nodded. "I assure you, Potter, I will have a talk with Dolores. This will not happen again." Sabrina thanked the Head of Gryffindor with a kind smile and she and Harry walked out of the room.

"Thanks for helping me," he said. "I feel really bad for snapping at you like that."

"For the last time, Harry," said Sabrina, "I forgive you. Stop apologizing." He grinned and turned towad the Grand Staircase with a quick good night. Sabrina entered the Slytherin common room and saw Draco sitting by himself. Salem jumped into her lap once she sat down and curled up for a nap. "What's up, Draco?"

"I was just waiting for you," he said casually. "So, where did you go?" Sabrina told him about her meeting with Harry and going to see McGonagall. "So, Professor Umbridge used some kind of 'special' quill that uses a person's blood as ink?" She nodded. "You know Potter and I don't get along, but I don't exactly hate him enough for that to happen." Sabrina nodded. "Besides, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it you want to ask me?" Sabrina asked slightly surprised.

"Well, you know there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend, right?" he said. She nodded. "Well, would you like to go with me?"

Sabrina sat there shocked for a moment until she finally found her voice. "Draco, I don't mean to sound mean but I'm not exactly ready for a relationship right now. I just met you almost a week ago and I barely know you."

"I'm not asking you out, Sabrina," said Draco, "but I thought you'd like to have a little fun. There's a few shops I think you'd like there." She smiled and decided to go with him. "Excellent. The first place I'll take you to is Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. There's a wide selection of sweets you should try. After that we'll go to Zonko's Joke Shop and then, if you want to, we can go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer."

"Sounds fun," said Sabrina. "Well, I think I should get to bed. I've had a long day." She walked up the stairs to her dormitory, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. "Good night, Salem." The cat yawned and stretched out closing his eyes. Sabrina fell asleep immediately.


	3. Family History

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the ideas in the story. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina are owned by whoever created it.**_

 _ **A/N: If you like this story, please review. I will try to update the story as much as I can.**_

THE MAGICAL ADVENTURES OF SABRINA SPELLMAN

CHAPTER 3: FAMILY HISTORY

Sabrina was talking to Draco and some of the other Slytherins in the common room when she noticed something on the notice board. "What's this?" she asked Draco who was looking at the notice. "What's an Educational Decree?"

"Some sort of law passed at the Ministry, I think." Draco said shrugging. "Apparently Professor Umbridge has been given the ability to evaluate each teacher here to see if they're up to par." He sniggered. "I'd love to see her try to evaluate Professor Snape." Sabrina grinned knowing that that wouldn't go very well with their Head of House. "I guess we'll find out what happens during Potions later this week. For now, we have Charms first thing today. If Umbridge is inspecting his lessons, there shouldn't be a problem."

Sabrina and her friends went to Charms class for their first lesson. Professor Flitwick didn't seem to care if Umbridge was there. When she asked him questions about how long he had been teaching for and what he was teaching, he answered very enthusiastically. "I've been working here for nearly sixteen years," he told Umbridge, "and I teach my students different charms. Yes, there are some theory to learn, but I believe in the practical approach for them to learn the spell. If they can't practice the spell, I see no reason to teach it."

"I see," said Umbridge jotting down notes and went to other students to learn their views on the class. She reached Sabrina and asked, "Miss Spellman, what do you think about this class?"

"It's quite enjoyable, Professor," said Sabrina happily. "Out of all the other classes, I enjoy Charms the most." When Umbridge asked why she liked the class so much, Sabrina answered, "Well, learning different Charms for household and defensive uses is pretty fun. There are spells I've learned throughout my years before attending Hogwarts but I never used a wand." Umbridge nodded and wrote down what she said.

After Charms was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge where the class sat at their desks reading _Defensive Magical Theory_ and writing down notes on the chapter. "Wands away and books out, class," Umbridge said in her usual girly voice. "There will be no need to talk."

"No need to think is more like it," Hermione Granger mumbled and Sabrina giggled. After class, Hermione approached Sabrina. "Can we talk for a moment?" Sabrina nodded. "I know you and Harry have been getting along rather well as of late," she said happily, "so I was hoping you'd be able to talk him into something."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I was thinking that if Umbridge isn't willing to let us practice the spells we need to learn for our OWLs, maybe you could talk him into teaching some students who would want to learn." Hermione explained. "You could call it a Defense Against the Dark Arts club of sorts."

"I think I can talk him into it," Sabrina said, "but I don't think he'd go for it at first." Hermione handed her a slip of parchment with a word on it. "What's this?"

"This is the password to the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said in a low voice. "Harry got a letter from his godfather Sirius yesterday. Apparently Harry told him about you and he knows your family and wants to talk to you. He said to have you come to the Gryffindor common room tonight at midnight. Do you think you can make it?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure. I'll have Salem get me up at half-past eleven so I can make it here on time. Do we have Potions next?" Hermione nodded. "Good. I really want to see how Snape reacts to Umbridge's evaluation of him."

Professor Snape, as he usually did during class, paid no attention to Umbridge unless she was asking questions and went along teaching as usual. Sabrina decided to join Harry, Ron and Hermione at their table for the lesson to Draco's dismay. "How long have you been teaching Potions?" Umbridge asked.

"Fourteen years," Snape answered without looking at Umbridge.

"You first applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge added to her question.

"Obviously." Snape answered with a slight sneer. Harry and Ron sniggered at his answer which caused the two Gryffindor boys to get smacked in the back of the head by Sabrina and Snape at the same time.

During lunch, Sabrina went to the library to search her family tree. She went up to the librarian, Madam Pince, who was categorizing returned books. "Excuse me, Madam Pince," she said, "could you help me?"

"Yes, what do you need help with," asked Madam Pince. Sabrina told her what she was looking for. "Ah, yes, family history. Well, follow me." Sabrina followed the librarian to a shelf near the Restricted Section of the library. Madam Pince brought down a book that listed the old Wizarding families dating almost a thousand years ago. "This should help you."

"Thanks, Madam Pince. Would you mind if I checked this out?" Sabrina asked as she took the book to the front desk. Madam Pince stamped the book for her and she went back to the common room. While her friends were outside enjoying their free time, Sabrina sat in the common room reading the book. "Okay," she muttered as she flipped through the book to the Spellman name, "what kind of history do the Spellmans have?" She followeed the list with her finger until she found her mother's name: Diana Spellman. "Diana Spellman," she said aloud and searched the index for the woman. Once Sabrina found her mother's profile, she gasped. "No way! I am so going to have a talk with Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda!" She closed the book, threw it in her trunk and sat there stunned.

At half-past eleven that evening, Sabrina walked up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione Granger was standing outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Hi, Sabrina," she said happily and gave the password to the Fat Lady's portrait who allowed them entrance. Sabrina gasped as she saw the interior of the common room. The whole room was covered in red and gold. The large sofa near the fireplace along with all of the armchairs littered about the room were red where the ones in Slytherin were greeen. "Sit down with us." Sabrina sat down on the sofa with Harry and Ron while Hermione took the armchair nearest them. "Harry, Sabrina is here to talk to Sirius with us."

"Thanks for letting me join you," said Sabrina with a smile. "Hi, Ron." Ron gave her a quick nod before returning his gaze to the fireplace where a man's head appeared in the fire. "Hi, Mr. Black," Sabrina said with a polite smile. "I'm Sabrina Spellman." To her surprise, Sirius stared at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Just call me Sirius," he said once he was able to speak again. "Mr. Black makes me sound old. Now, Harry, what is Umbridge doing? Teaching you to kill half-breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all, Sirius," said Harry angrily. "She's only teaching us theory. Do you know why that is?"

"That would be Fudge's doing, I'm afraid," said Sirius. "He's fearing for his job. As I've told you when you were here over the summer, Cornelius Fudge thinks Dumbledore's after the Minister's job and, yes, we know Dumbledore wouldn't take the job as he's turned it down many times before." Sabrina wasn't surprised but knew something worse was coming. "Fudge doesn't want Hogwarts students trained in combat. Do you know why?"

"He's afraid Dumbledore's forming some sort of Wizard army," Sabrina said automatically. Everyone stared at her. "What? The High Priest of my coven in Greendale had the same problem. He wanted me to join the Church of Night rather than go against their rules and regulations."

"What do you mean by 'coven'?" Ron asked curiously.

"I was born a Wiccan witch." Sabrina explained. "The Spellman family has always been in a Wiccan coven for as long as I can remember." She took a deep breath and added, "Speaking of family history, did you know Diana Spellman?"

"Ah," said Sirius with a grin, "yes, I knew her. During the summer after my fifth year, Harry's father and I went over to see Lily Evans, Harry's mother. We managed to meet her sisters Petunia and Diana."

Harry stood up suddenly. "Hang on," he said looking from Sabrina to Sirius, "are you saying that Diana Spellman is my aunt?"

"Was," Sabrina said sadly. "She died years ago. Yes, Harry, we are cousins." Harry sat down numbly. "My mother never mentioned a Lily or Petunia Evans, before she died. I never knew I had any other family besides my dad's side."

"That," said Sirius, "would be because your mother had moved to the United States long ago for her studies. How did she die?"

"Plane crash," Sabrina said simply. "She and Dad both were on the plane when it crashed when I was very young. Probably around a year or two old. I was left with my two aunts Zelda and Hilda."

"Harry," said Hermione, "we need to do something. Umbridge isn't allowing us to use magic in class, so we need someone who can teach us spells so we can defend ourselves." Sabrina nodded in agreement. "We need a teacher, a proper teacher."

Harry, who was still surprised by the news Sabrina had just mentioned, said, "I can't teach. Nobody but you guys believes me about Voldemort coming back. They all think I'm some kind of nutter."

"Oh, I don't think that's true," Sabrina said with a grin. "A lot of students I've talked to have said that they don't believe a word the Ministry or the _Daily Prophet_ says about you." Harry looked at her with a mixture of skepticism and awe. "Besides, I believe you. If you say this Voldemort guy's at large and wanting to kill, then we really need to know how to defend ourselves against him and his followers." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. "I say we start this Defense club and practice all the spells we can."

"And," Hermione added, "you're the best in our year at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Think of all you've done in the past few years!" Sabrina looked at her questioningly. "Oh, that's right, you weren't here for the first four years of Hogwarts. In first year, Harry saved me from a full-grown mountain troll and fought Voldemort who was after the Philosopher's Stone to gain his body again. In second year, he solved a mystery of the Chamber of Secrets being opened and fought a basilisk. In third year, he fought off a hundred Dementors at once and last year he competed in the Triwizard Tournament and fought Voldemort and managed to live through it."

"Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly, "I nearly always had help with all of that stuff or it was just luck." Sabrina shook her head.

"Please don't fly off the handle at me for this, Harry," said Hermione in a small voice, "but I talked to a few students and they want to learn from you. I told them to meet us in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. We can talk to whoever wants to join."

"Fine," Harry said unconvinced, "but if anyone who comes only wants to hear what happened in that bloody graveyard, I'm not doing it." Sabrina, Ron and Hermione all agreed. "I suppose you'll be joining the group, Sabrina?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said with a solemn nod, "I'll be joining. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm probably not the only one who wants to learn how to defend themselves. I can probably talk to some of my friends and see if they'll come, too." Harry nodded though he wasn't very happy with members of Slytherin House wanting to learn Defense. "Listen, Harry, Dumbledore announced at the beginning of the year that all of the Houses here at Hogwarts need to stand united. Maybe if some of Slytherin were to join your defense group, that would help inter-House unity."

Ron, though his two friends were agreeing with Sabrina, wasn't convinced one bit. "Are you sure you want any of your friends to come? What if they just come to learn and then use what they learn against us?" Sabrina glared at him. "What? You really think I want any of your little Death Eater wannabes around?"

Before Harry or Hermione could react, Sabrina punched Ron in the face. "Ron!" Harry shouted. "Sabrina, I think yoiu should leave."

"Not until this hypocrite apologizes to me!" Sabrina snarled. "For your information, you blood traitor, my friends are not Death Eaters!" She grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt. "I don't appreciate your prejudice against Slytherin. Yes, there is a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin during the Quidditch season, but I suggest you keep that rivalry for Quidditch only, Weasley. Until you apologize to me, I have nothing more to say to you. Good night, Harry, Hermione." Sabrina stormed off leaving the Golden Trio staring at her as she left. Sabrina stormed into the Slytherin common room furious. Draco was still up. "Hi." Sabrina said angrily as she plopped down on the sofa.

"What happened that made you so angry?" he asked sympathetically.

"Ronald Weasley is what happened," she growled. Draco sighed and asked what he said. "Well, Harry and Hermione are starting a Defense Against the Dark Arts group soon and I wanted to join and maybe bring a few of you guys to learn some of the stuff Harry teaches. Weasley called you Death Eater wannabes and I punched him in the face and told him that he had no right to call you that and just because Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals on the Quidditch field, doesn't mean he should act that way off the pitch."

"Well, the Weasleys always thought of us Slytherins as the bad guys," Draco informed her. "I don't like Weasley anymore than you do, but I will endure him if I join that group. We really need to learn how to defend ourselves from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord." Sabrina nodded. Blaise joined them and asked what they were talking about so Draco explained what happened during the meeting. "Oh, by the way, did you tell Potter whatever you needed to tell him?"

"Yeah," said Sabrina, "and I found something out about my family." She sighed and said, "My mother was Harry's mother's sister. I'm actually his cousin." That left both Draco and Blaise speechless. "Well, I better get to bed. Will you guys come to the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade for our first meeting for the defense group tomorrow?" They nodded. "Good. I'll get a couple of the girls to come with as well. Good night." Sabrina went to bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Sabrina, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent headed to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade village to meet with Harry and the others. They saw the Golden Trio walking near them and caught up with them. "Hi, Harry," said Sabrina completely ignoring Ron.

"Hi, Sabrina," said Harry with a smile. "I see you brought Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and Bulstrode with you." Sabrina nodded. "You all want to hear what I have to say?" The other Slytherins nodded. He sighed. "Fine. I just hope that you all don't think I'm some sort of nutter."

"Don't worry, Potter," Draco joked, "I've always thought you were mad." Harry glared at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said and turned to Harry. "Think of it this way, Harry. At least you're not as bad as old Toad Face." Harry grinned a little and they entered the Hog's Head. Sabrina, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent all took a seat as a small group of people entered the pub and joined them. Cho Chang was one of them, Sabrina noticed, as well as Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner and Fred and George Weasley.

Once everyone was seated, Hermione spoke up. "Er, hi," she said nervously. "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher...a proper teacher...someone that can teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts if we want to pass our O.W.L.s."

"And why would we want to learn from him?" asked a Hufflepuff boy.

"Because You-Know-Who's back, you toss pot," Ron growled."

"Because he says," said the boy looking at Harry. Sabrina spoke up and said that Dumbledore said so as well. "And Dumbledore said it because Potter said it. I think we all want to know how Diggory died."

"I'm not here to talk about Cedric," Harry said standing up, "so if that's why you're here, then you can all clear out now." Nobody moved. Hermione and Ron started explaining everything that Harry had done in the past few years during school and Harry was getting irritated. "Hermione, stop. It's all great when you say it like that, but I nearly always had help or I was just lucky to get out of those situations alive. This isn't like school. If you mess up at school, you just start again tomorrow. Real life isn't like that. When you see someone murdered right before your eyes...you don't know what it's like."

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're right, Harry," she said, "we don't. That's why we need you to teach us what to do if that ever happens. If we're to fight off Voldemort, we need to learn how to defend ourselves and attack." Harry nodded. "Now, I want anyone who wants to join us to sign their names on this parchment here. Also, we need to pick a name for our group."

"How about the Ministry of Magic are Morons?" Fred Weasley suggested."

"No, that won't work," Harry said, "but good thinking."

"The Defense Association?" Ginny Weasley suggested. "Or shorten it to the DA?"

"How about Dumbledore's Army?" Sabrina asked. "That's what the Minister's afraid of, isn't it?" Harry nodded. Everyone in the pub signed their name to the parchment and headed out toward their destinations. "So, where are we going to meet?"

"The Forbidden Forest?" Ginny suggested.

"Not bloody likely," Ron denied, "and I can't see Madam Pince letting us use the library." The others agreed. "It's got to be somewhere that Umbridge can't find us."

Sabrina and Draco left the others in the group so they could check out the different shops. Sabrina gasped as they entered Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. She felt like she was in heaven with all of the different sweets. Thankfully she still had some money from her shopping in Diagon Alley before school started. Sabrina browsed the many shelves and decided to buy a few packs of Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes and even some Sugar Quills. Draco found some Chocolate Cobwebs and a slab of Honeyduke's fudge. After Honeydukes, they went to Zonko's Joke Shop where Sabrina bought a few joke items like Dungbombs, a deck of Exploding Snap cards and a few other things before they went to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"Sabrina," said Draco a little nervously, "I was thinking a little bit today." They were sitting at a table drinking their butterbeer. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date sometime."

Sabrina nearly spit out her drink. "Oh," she said blushing a little. "Um, I'm still not over my..."

"I know you're not over that Muggle boy you dated," Draco interrupted her, "but I think it's time you moved on." Sabrina knew he was right. "Why did he break up with you?"

"Well," said Sabrina, "everything was going fine until I helped one of my best friends Suzie with her uncle who was possessed by a demon. Harvey's brother was killed in an accident in the mines in Greendale and I used necromancy to bring him back, but Harvey's brother didn't come back right. I tried to fix everything, but it all went wrong very quickly." Draco was surprised at all this but didn't do or say anything. He just listened. "I told Harvey that I'm a witch. At first, he was okay with it, but when I told him that I was the one who brought his brother back from the dead, he freaked out and ended it with me. He tried to take me back, but I figured that if I was going to be a full witch, I would have to end it with him completely."

"Okay," said Draco after a little while, "that's...messed up. I like you the way you are. You don't have to change for me." Sabrina smiled as he took her hand in his. "I really want to try dating you, if you're okay with that."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," Sabrina agreed, "but please be nicer to Harry and his friends." Draco gave a disgruntled look but nodded. "Good. Do you want to make us public or just wait until we're ready to tell our friends?"

Draco thought about that for a moment and said, "Everyone will know about us eventually, so we may as well tell them. I'm sure they were all anticipating that we would end up together."

"Actually, Pansy and Millicent thought I'd end up with Blaise," said Sabrina with a giggle. "To be honest, he's too mysterious for me and you...well, you may have your flaws, but I can look past them. You can be arrogant at times, but at least you tell me when something's going on or when something's troubling you. Blaise tends to bottle up his emotions and act like nothing's wrong." Draco nodded. "What do you say we go back to the castle? I need to study for Transfiguration and start on my History of Magic essay."

"Sounds good. By the way, I hear Umbridge is inspecting Trelawney on Monday. That should be interetsing." Draco said smiling as he held out his hand for Sabrina to hold as they walked back to the castle. They walked hand-in-hand all the way to the Slytherin common room.

It was a week later when Sabrina was approached by Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was at lunch on a Saturday when they came up to her. "We found a place to practice Defense," said Harry excitedly. "Neville was walking along the seventh floor corridor and just happened to be thinking of a place we could use to practice when a door appeared out of nowhere. Hermione, Ron and I checked it out after Neville told us." He handed her a slip of parchment. "These are directions to the Room of Requirement, which is the place we'll use. Meet us there tonight at seven."

At seven o'clock that evening, Sabrina, Draco, Blaise, Millicent and Pansy found the Room of Requirement easily and slipped inside. Almost everyone who signed up for Dumbledore's Army had arrived and Harry started speaking. "Thank you all for coming. I'm glad you found the place." He was a little nervous as it was his first time teaching, but he was doing well in Sabrina's opinion. "Now, I thought we'd start by learning the Disarming Charm." Harry pointed at a dummy in the center of the room. "Everyone line up and start casting Expelliarmus at the dummy."

Quite a few people went first including Neville Longbottom, who took a longer time than anyone else, and then it was Sabrina's turn after Parvati Patil. She stared at the dummy and raised her wand. _"Expelliarmus!"_ she said pointing her wand at the dummy. The wand in its hand flew across the room. The rest of the group cheered including Harry who smiled at her proudly. The rest of the group took their turns and then Harry announced it was time to try the Stunning Spell. He called on Sabrina to be his partner for the first attempt and instructed her to cast the spell at him assuring her he'd be okay. Sabrina raised her wand and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_ The spell hit Harry in the chest lifting him off the ground and flying a few feet away.

"Very good, Sabrina," Harry said as he stood up. "You're getting good at this." After a while, Harry dismissed the group. "Sabrina, I wanted to ask you something." Sabrina stopped to talk with him. "I got a letter from Sirius yesterday asking if you'd be wanting to come to his house for Christmas this year."

"Oh," said Sabrina in surprise, "sure. Did he talk to Aunt Hilda and Zelda?"

"Ron's dad already visited your aunts and they're willing to come." Harry explained. "This would give you a chance to meet Sirius and get to know him a little." She nodded. "Now, don't think badly of him for this, but he was in Azkaban prison for twelve years for something he didn't do."

Sabrina was surprised at this as well. "What was he accused of doing?" she asked.

"Well," said Harry irritated, "Sirius supposedly murdered twelve Muggles when he was trying to get a man named Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort fourteen years ago. Pettigrew cut off a finger and transformed into a rat after using the Killing Curse on those Muggles. Sirius was accused of killing him and was taken to Azkaban."

"That's horrible!" Sabrina gasped. "Thanks for telling me, Harry." He nodded and walked off with Ron and Hermione. "Oh, Harry," he stopped. "You're a great teacher." He smiled and walked off.

 _ **A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I am also open to ideas from you, my readers. If you have any ideas on what you'd like to see in later chapters, please review. I will try to update as much as I can on this story, but I do have a couple of other stories I am working on and I need to focus on them as well. You will probably see chapters for this story posted every two days or so. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
